


dance till i'm younger

by independentalto



Series: (all that i can hear is) a simple song [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Elena's ready to dance. Mack's just here for work.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: (all that i can hear is) a simple song [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594819
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	dance till i'm younger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Dance Till I'm Younger" by The Devil Music Co.

Mack sighed, pushing the bowl of peanuts away from him. So far, their recon trip to the bar had been a bust, with the suspects pulling a Bueller for the third time in a row. Plus, the lights were turned just a notch too low to see properly, the jukebox was playing some twangy country song, and he could swear his beer had been warm the minute he'd gotten it. 

Why couldn't suspects ever pick good bars to frequent? 

"Oh, come on, Mack," Elena hummed from next to him. She, on the other hand, had been enjoying her time at the bar, having accepted long ago that their suspects wouldn't show. "You really think they're still going to show up? It's almost midnight." She shimmied in her seat a little just to prove her point. "Midnight's when the music gets good." 

"They could," Mack groused back, but he allowed himself to take a swig of his beer. Still warm. Gross. "Maybe they came for the good music." 

Elena waved down the bartender, motioning for more drinks. She swapped Mack's out as soon as they arrived -- no point in letting him continue sipping on a warm beer. Especially if it was his first one. "Then what are we doing in our seats?" she murmured. "If they came here for the good music, we should at least get up and dance." The jukebox switched then, rough guitar riffs drawing a cheer from the crowd sending a hoard to the dance floor. "We'll never find them from here." 

Mack sipped his almost-frozen beer, frowning at it and turning to Elena. "Did you --"

"It was your first one, Mack. Now. Dance floor." 

They make their way into the center of the bar, Elena's strut seemingly coming alive to the beat the further they got onto the floor. "Forget why we're here," she advised him when Mack just stood there, looking all-too-similar to a frozen plank of wood. The beat picked up, and she raised her beer before closing her eyes and swinging her hips to the music. "Dance until you're younger, Mack." 

"What does that even --" Mack began, but just then, the beat dropped, and the whole bar began to jump around as if they were at a frat party. "I guess," Feeling stupid, he too raised his beer and closed his eyes, trying to figure out just how he could hear what Elena was. The music washed over him, a solid, optimistically-driven mass of major chords that challenged him to forget everything but the next line. 

Elena turned back to him where she'd been having a jam-fest with the girl next to her. "It means just dance, Mack. Don't think about what's coming next." At that moment, the drive slowed, allowing him to pull her close while they did a semblance of a square dance. 

"Then dance with me," he said simply, and when the drive returned, he took her hands and danced until they were flailing around like no one was watching. He even tried to twirl Elena once or twice -- moves she took in stride, laughing while she danced until she had to double over. It was like they'd been transported back to senior prom, putting off all future worries and simply dancing until their feet fell off.

And when the line faded out for the last time, they were left among the sweaty, cheering bar crowd, most of them dispersing back to their seats now that their moment of union was over. Still breathless, Mack and Elena rejoined their seats, only to find sitting next to them the reason they'd come here in the first place. The concept was so absurd, Elena barked out a laugh before managing to compose herself. 

Mack just grinned at her. "You think we can get them to turn up the music?"


End file.
